


Pride

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pride

Clint has an healthy amount of ego.  
But that is just male tendency.  
He however respects anyone,  
Who can go toe to toe with him.  
That person is Natasha.  
Natasha always has to work hard,  
Because no matter what,  
She always has to one up people,  
To gain their respect.  
Most of them are male colleagues.


End file.
